A Lorien Thanksgiving
by Posk123
Summary: Placed after the Garde have won and returned to Lorien. It's for the holidays...Happy Thanksgiving!


**This short story will be taken down on December 1, 2013.**

I use my telekinesis to whisk the flour and water together. I decide to make one cherry, two pumpkin and two apple. Today is a very busy day, in the kitchen at least, and I would say that the only people actually working are me, Sarah, Ella, who is learning, and Six, who is not the best 'housewife' type. The others are out and about, sometimes I see John in the living room, or Eight coming to say hello to me, which is quite often, but other than that, I don't see anyone else. Nine and Two are probably out getting drunk, because that just what they do when it is a special day, and well I suppose that is it. I haven't seen those two since last night, and other than partying, they must be up to no good.

Today is Thanksgiving. It may be an Earth holiday, but ever since moving back to Lorien, a lot of Human traditions have followed. I hear a clank and look to where the noise came from. Six is picking up pieces of a broken plate of the floor. I walk over to help.

"No, I got it," She says, hurrying get the shards of glass off the white tiles of me and Eight's kitchen floor. (Okay, so yes, this is set later on, so they are a few years older and Marina and Eight live together.)

"Look, Six,"I start to tell her as I kneel down and begin to throw some pieces in the trash. "I appreciate you trying to help, but maybe you should stick to killing bad guys and leave the housework to me and Sarah."

Six sighs. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not cut out for cooking. I just wanted to help, but it looks like I'm just hurting your progress." I laugh. Six takes off her apron that she thought would make her be a better cook and sets it down on the counter.

"I guess I will see you later then, Marina. Thanks for hosting the dinner at your place." She says.

"No problem," I tell her. She leaves and in walks Eight.

"Yum! What smells so good!" He says as he lifts a lid of one of the pots and sniffs what's inside.

"No wait!" I yell a warning, but its too late. The contents of the pot explode in Eight's face and shirt. I laugh at the sight of him covered in gravy. (It was a pressure cooker.)

"You think this is funny?" Eight says with a grin on his face. "You make me sad. Come give me a hug!" I try to run, but he is too fast,(I wasn't even trying to running away,) and Eight embraces me, covering me in the sauce as well. He lands a kiss on my lips and it tastes of gravy.

"Go take a shower!" I tell him, playfully shoving him away.

"You need one too, you know. How about a shower for two?" He mischievously says.

"Go to hell" I tell him, and he leaves laughing as I try to contain my own laughter.

Sarah and Ella come walking up the stair from the basement pantry, arms full of canned food. They set them down on one of the counters and seeing the mess over on the stove Sarah asks, "What happened here?"

"Eight happened," I answer, and then begin to wipe up the mess.

"Okay, we got two pumpkin, two apple, and one cherry. That's what you wanted, right Marina?" Ella asks, paying no attention to the messy kitchen floor and stove top.

"Yes, that's good." I tell her, and take the cans from her hand over to where I was mixing the dough for the five pies I was about to make.

"Can I help to roll the dough?" Ella pleas. She has been trying to learn the little stuff all morning, and I suppose she couldn't mess up dough. I place the rolling pin in her hands and her face brightens a bit. She carefully rolls the dough, and one at a time, places it in the pans and cuts off the excess. I then take the pan with the crust and open the cans for the filling and pour it in. When all five pies are made, I place then all in the oven to bake. Then we get started on the pre-seasoned turkey. Sarah finishes making the stuffing to stuff the turkey with and I begin the turkey's first cooking.

"I think I'm going to go back to Earth in a few weeks," Sarah tells me. It's not that much of a surprise.

"Did you tell John?" I ask her.

"No, not yet." She gives me the kind of look that says 'Am I doing the right thing?'

"If you want to go back to Earth than you should go. See your family that you haven't seen in almost two years."

"I guess you're right, but John...,"

"You're in love with John, but you have still be loyal to your family. John will still be here when you come back."

"I guess."

This silents her and I think maybe I was too harsh with my choice of words.

And now, I'm wonder if the kitchen is just some place for people to just walk in and then walk back out for no reason; because in walks Nine and Two. They seem to be in a hangover state, and laughing, over something that is not even funny. "Hey, Marina, do you have medicine for a hangover?" Two asks me. Her words slur together. She definitely had one too many to drink. And now I am also wondering if I have telepathy too.

"There is nothing to help a hangover except no more alcohol." I tell them.

"You think we were...drinking...?" Two says.

"Well, yes, that is sort of what happens before a hangover."

"She thinks we were drinking," Two tell Nine, who appears to not comprehend any of this and does not speak.

"Go sober up," I tell them, before shoving them out of the kitchen.

Out with the drunks and in with the newly clean, handsome Eight.

I throw my hands up in the air as if in defeat and say, "What? Do I need to put up a 'do not enter' sign!"

Eight frowns, and before he can say anything witty I shove him out too. "This is a kitchen! Not a visiting center!" It is then that I realize I am still covered in gravy.

Sarah puts a hand on my shoulder, not caring that her hand is now dirty, and she tells me, "Maybe you need a break. I think the stress is getting to you. Go take a nice long, relaxing bath and me and Ella will handle things for now. Okay?" I just nod and walk out of the kitchen. Eight is still standing there, and I allow him to walk beside me. When I reach the master bathroom, we part ways. Once in, I turn on the tub faucet and watch it fill to the top with steaming hot water. I then undress and and step in. I just want all the stress of today to be over with. I let the water surround me completely and my head goes under too. The water fills my lungs, and it burns, but I hardly notice.

When I am done, I feel much better. I walk back into the kitchen in fresh clothes, and seeing that Sarah and Ella made good progress, I smile. We go back to cooking and by the time we are done, I am pleased. I get Ella to help me set up the table nicely for our feast, and then the guest, most of which had been here already at some point in the day, begin to arrive. Me and Sarah dec the large table with all the foods, the turkey in the very middle. John takes his seat at the head, and everyone files in to take a seat too. Once we are all seated, Malcolm takes his knife and clanks it to his wine glass.

He clears his throat and stands. "I know that for most of you, this is your first Thanksgiving. I am glad I could convince you all to have this dinner, it means a lot to us humans." We all chuckle a little at this.

"It is a tradition to go around the table and tell what we are grateful for. Lets start with John, shall we."

Malcolm takes his seat and John begins to tell us how happy he is that all of us are alive and here together, back on Lorien. Sarah is next and says that she is Thankful for John, which was completely expected. Everyone goes around the table, and when it is my turn, I am unaware of what to say. So I say what has been on my mind all day. "I am happy that we are all so close. That we are like one big family, that we can just barge into one another's homes and feel comfortable doing whatever we want." I laugh a little before continuing, "But what I am most thankful for is Eight. His carefree attitude and his funny remarks, and just the fact that he is alive." I feel a tear run down my cheek, and I can tell the mood has changed in the room, from happy and cheery, to sad. I was the last to go, and now, I want the tears to end. So I wipe away the wetness from my eyes and smile, because there is nothing to feel sad about anymore, and I yell "What are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

**Note: Two and Nine shipping is cannon & explaination for Two's existence found in 'The Return of Seven' FanFic. Other than that, no other explaination (except reading the books) is needed to better understand.**

**Please review and give me ideas for my Christmas short story! Hope you have a great Thanksgiving!**


End file.
